un bon ennemi est préférable à un mauvais ami
by Lignala
Summary: Après avoir goûté à ces lèvres, à ce doux parfum, le péché ne semble plus si terrible. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé, que ces lèvres puissent causer ma perte. Elles étaient mon erreur et mon châtiment. M pour plus de sûreté.


après moult délibérations pour savoir si oui ou non je publierais à nouveau me voici donc de retour.

Cette fic n'est pas la suite d'**_histoire d'une préfète, _**mais bien une fic indépendante. Il s'agit d'un OS, et je ne pense pas faire de suite (mais on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer dans mon cerveau déglingué donc peut-être qu'un jour vous verrez un deuxième chapitre apparaitre^^).

Si quelques fautes d'orthographes ont échappé à mon œil supersonique merci de me le signaler.

_**Disclaimer**_: A l'exception de Lien et Elhrich, tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

* * *

un bon ennemi est préférable à un mauvais ami

Après avoir goûté à ces lèvres, à ce doux parfum, le péché ne semble plus si terrible. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé, que ces lèvres puissent causer ma perte. Elles étaient mon erreur et mon châtiment. Pour elles j'aurais donné ma vie, mon âme sans sourciller. Mais tu ne me les as pas demandés. Pourquoi m'as-tu pris ce qui m'était le plus cher pourquoi m'as-tu pris mon cœur et mes souvenirs ? Tu n'es plus qu'une brume dans ma mémoire, une douleur sans fin. Un désir sans borne, qui me consume me rend folle. Ce n'était plus de l'amour, ni de la haine. Tout n'était plus que passion dévorante destructrice.

Inspire « 1 » expire inspire « 2 » expire...inspire « 10 » expire.  
« Ok 'Mione t'as compris le truc, tu me refais trois séries de 10 et après j'en ai fini avec toi pour aujourd'hui ».  
« J'y compte bien, pour une fois que j'ai un rendez-vous j'ai pas envie de passer ma soirée au club à transpirer. » après une courte pause elle ajouta en gloussant « ça pue suffisamment l'homme ici... »  
_C'est vrai que ça sentait la sueur, l'effort et la poussière dans cette salle, non pas que le dojo ne fût vieux ou quoi c'est juste que comme disait l'amie Ciboulette « ça sentait l'homme pas propre ou le sportif. » En parlant de Ciboulette il faudrait que je l'appelle un de ces jours ça va faire un bail que j'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles._  
« Un rendez-vous toi ? Il est borgne ? » Ricana Ehrlich. N'allez pas croire qu'Hermione était vilaine, c'était vraiment loin d'être le cas. Cependant sa puissance magique était telle que l'on ne pouvait qu'être impressionné en la voyant. Et le fait que Ehrlich ancien Auror de renom ait accepté de l'entraîner et louer à qui souhaitait l'entendre ses talents n'était vraiment pas pour rassurer les éventuels prétendants de la belle Hermione, membre du célèbre Trio d'Or.  
« Etonnamment non. Enfin il n'est pas tout à fait normal non plus. »  
« Toi tu nous as ferré un gros poisson ! »  
« On verra » sourit-elle avant de se commencer son exercice.

« Hermione, quand tu seras changée passes rapidement par le bureau veux-tu ? J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un ! » héla un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années au moment où elle se préparait à quitter la salle. Elien, c'était son prénom.

Il avait repris à la mort de son oncle, le dojo de celui-ci, dans le but d'entraîner la jeunesse, de lui apprendre le goût de l'effort et du contrôle de soi. En vain, jamais son dojo n'attira de jeunes chiots, mais il devint très populaire auprès des Aurors et des mercenaires.

A la mort de ses parents, perdue elle s'était mise en quête d'un nouveau foyer, d'une nouvelle famille, et elle l'avait trouvé ici, dans ce dojo.

Bien sûr les Weasleys et Harry étaient comme sa seconde famille, mais après la Bataille Finale elle avait eu besoin de prendre le large pour se retrouver, et Elien avait été comme un point d'encrage au milieu d'une tempête.

Dès qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans son club, ils étaient devenus amis. Difficile d'imaginer une amitié aussi pure et joyeuse que celle qu'ils partageaient.  
Elle acquiesça d'un brusque signe de tête et entra dans les vestiaires, en se demandant qui était la personne qu'elle allait rencontrer.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau il n'y avait personne. Elle alla donc s'asseoir dans un des gros fauteuils près du feu, et sortit son vernis à ongles. Elle venait de terminer avec plus ou moins de succès sa tentative de féminisation de ses doigts lorsqu'elle sentit une présence dans la salle. En même temps qu'elle découvrait qui venait de rentrer dans le bureau une rage immense s'empara d'elle, et instinctivement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait cet homme, elle se mit en garde.

Son adversaire était ce salopard de Blaise, toujours aussi beau. Sa chevelure noire corbeau semblait ne jamais pouvoir être domptée et projetait sur son visage, qui semblait copier sur les œuvres de David, une ombre inquiétante et mystérieuse. La même lueur amusée dans les yeux que d'habitude. Toutefois s'y rajoutait aujourd'hui une teinte d'agacement, de fatigue et de tristesse, qui la fit jubiler d'un plaisir pervers. Comme elle pouvait détester cet homme.

Avant qu'elle ait pu s'apercevoir de quoique ce soit (comme d'habitude) il était sur elle, la plaquant contre lui l'embrassant vigoureusement. Parcourant son visage de ses lèvres puissantes et merveilleusement bien dessinées. Retraçant les contours de son visage du bout de ses doigts comme pour s'assurer que sa victime était toujours Hermione qu'elle n'avait pas changé. Sa pression sur le corps de la jeune femme se fit inhabituellement tendre, et ce n'est que l'habitude qui l'empêchait de rendre ses baisers à ce salaud, sinon il y a fort à parier qu'elle serait déjà réduite à l'impuissance. Dans un ultime sursaut de lucidité, elle le mordit férocement.

« Tu détestes tant que ça mes baisers ? » sa langue passa sur ses lèvres chassant les gouttelettes de sang au fur et à mesure qu'elles apparaissaient. _Pourquoi sa voix était elle toujours si attirante, si chaude et vibrante ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle jamais s'empêcher de se sentir attirée par cet homme qu'elle détestait tant ? _

« Oui » _pourquoi ce oui était il si faible ? À croire qu'elle était véritablement incapable de contrôler son corps._

« Ta voix dit une chose, lorsque ton corps proclame le contraire. » Ses mains poursuivaient leurs lents chemins vers ses reins, traçant du bout des doigts des sillons brûlants dans son dos qui la faisaient frissonner et lui donnaient envie de se coller à son ennemi pour qu'il achève enfin de la tourmenter. _Son ennemi ? Non elle le haïssait, mais il n'était pas un ennemi normal. Il était son meilleur ennemi, son opposé depuis toujours. En quelque sorte, il était plus digne de confiance que nombreuses de ces personnes qui s'étaient proclamées son ami. Après tout le vieux proverbe devait être vrai._

« Ecoute ma voix mon gars ! » réussit elle à dire d'une voix un peu plus ferme.

« Mon gars ? Je ne tolère pas le manque de respect ! Tiens-tu tant que cela à ce que je te punisse ? » À présent ses lèvres étaient sur son coup, embrassant mordant sa peau qui tremblait à ce contact.

Elle sentait que bientôt elle ne serait plus maîtresse de son corps, qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à céder à ses avances. Si elle ne mettait pas fin tout de suite à ce petit jeu, elle allait finir par saisir cette vilaine cravate noire et verte relique de son héritage serpentard, pour l'attirer violemment vers elle et saisir enfin ces lèvres impertinentes qu'elle ne lâcherait pas de si tôt. D'un coup cédant à une pulsion aussi vive que soudaine, elle saisit ses cheveux et allait l'attirer plus près de son corps (si cela était encore possible) ; lorsque soudain..

_**BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP.**_

" Huh!" S'exclama Hermione en se redressant brutalement. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un cauchemar qui la laissait dans un drôle d'état. Amenant presque brutalement sa main entre ses cuisses musclées, elle entreprit de libérer cette tension qui s'était accumulé pendant son rêve. Et lorsqu'elle jouit avec le nom de son ennemi sur les lèvres, elle le maudit de s'être rappelé à elle la veille. Ne pouvait-il pas la laisser en paix ? Arriverait-elle un jour à oublier les méandres du plaisir que seul lui avait réussi à lui montrer ?

* * *

Alors ? Aurais-je dû suivre ma décision première de ne plus rien poster ?


End file.
